The very long instruction word (VLIW) processor is a central processing unit with instruction level parallel architecture. The VLIW processor executes operating instruction(s) scheduled during program compiling in a parallel manner. Since the execution sequence of the operating instructions is already determined by the compiler, such processor can process the correlation situation between the program instructions without using scheduled hardware. Thus, the VLIW processor provides excellent computation efficiency when the hardware complexity is low, and the complexity of corresponding compiler increases.
In terms of electronic devices such as portable or mobile device, the above processor can reduce the overall hardware complexity and cost, and increase the efficiency. Therefore, how to adapt the VLIW processor to electronic products to meet the restrictions in the application of electronic products, and further resolve situations such as scarcity in computation and power resource has become a prominent task to the industry.